<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>深深深几许 by shentu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859286">深深深几许</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu'>shentu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>中土世界系列 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们就是灵魂伴侣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>中土世界系列 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>深深深几许</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又像花吐症又像灵魂伴侣的一个梗，我为了搞cp捏造的（</p><p>如果你明明深爱着你的灵魂伴侣却又抗拒这份爱，那么你的世界便会因此失去色彩。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔是被金属碰撞声惊醒的。他睁开眼，发现只不过是自己的一个弟弟进来为他放了杯水。</p><p> </p><p>嘘。他于是在对方来得及做出反应前比了个噤声的手势。而卡兰希尔看着他，表情并不好看。你真该看看你现在的样子。精灵停下了转身的动作，站在玛格洛尔面前俯视他。比起Nelyo，现在你看上去像是伤得更重。</p><p> </p><p>感谢卡兰希尔只是以口型说出的这番话，乌发的精灵一直盯着玛格洛尔，确信自己的另一位哥哥看清并理解了自己的意思。“你这样是行不通的。”他最终说，而这似乎惊醒了迈兹洛斯。精灵在床榻上颤了一下，但并未醒来。</p><p> </p><p>你该走了。玛格洛尔说，将视线从迈兹洛斯身上挪回。我们天亮之后再谈。卡兰希尔离开了。他在出门时像是叹了口气，又好像没有。玛格洛尔分辨不清。他是太累了，精灵的反应至少不是完全没有理由。</p><p> </p><p>他喝了口弟弟送来的水，感慨也不知道是不是心理原因作祟，这水竟意外地清冽入口。玛格洛尔在咽下第一口后便迅速饮尽了杯中剩余的液体，当他再向迈兹洛斯望去，发现床榻上的精灵却也正在打量着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“你还是醒了。”他说，沾去嘴角的水痕，笑容带着歉意。</p><p> </p><p>“你有多久没休息过了？”迈兹洛斯只是问他，“我知道并不是因为水好喝，是你太久没尝过它了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以你其实在老四进来时就醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我保证我只记下了你喝水的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，不用再刻意照顾我的自尊心了，我承认我在照看你时不小心睡着了。”玛格洛尔笑了笑“而你一定是看到了我糟糕的睡姿，不然也不会一张口就开始问我休息得怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>“其实是这样，Kano，我不用看也能猜到。”迈兹洛斯也朝弟弟露出了一个笑容。在以前，Amme把这叫做头生兄弟之间的默契。“你只是累了。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯试图从床上坐起，仅用一只左手似乎还不太能顺畅撑起遭受过地狱般虐待的身体。他的动作绝对算不上优雅，耗得时间也有些长了。玛格洛尔别过头，选择不去注视这一切。</p><p> </p><p>“如果是Findo，他一定在刚开始起就会来扶我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我假设你不是在责备我。”玛格洛尔从椅子上站起，来到了兄长身边。视线扫过迈兹洛斯露在外面的断肢，眉眼还是皱了一下。</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯注意到了玛格洛尔的反应，笑着拍了拍床边的空位，示意精灵坐过来。</p><p> </p><p>“我认真的问，你也不要敷衍我。”他看着玛格洛尔，精灵眼下的阴影在火光中明显得非常。他的眼睛红着，是整个眼球都在充血泛红。“你有多久没有真正休息过了？”</p><p> </p><p>“我在体验你的生活，Nelyo。”玛格洛尔抱起双臂，“大概是从你离开的那天起，我就一直试着在扮演你的角色。”他要处理自己阵营与芬国昐一行人之间种种复杂的问题，提防着魔苟斯与他的爪牙，还要看着弟弟们。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你在我心里的形象更高大了。”他低下头，笑了出来。“之前从未有人质疑过你的状况，而现在每个弟弟都在怀疑我会在一切变好前先把自己弄垮。”</p><p> </p><p>甚至连你也这么担心。面对迈兹洛斯时，玛格洛尔的语气带上了埋怨。</p><p> </p><p>“听起来你过得不太好。”迈兹洛斯说。</p><p> </p><p>“我是很不好，Nelyo，我不好不仅是因为这一切都很糟糕，而是你一直以来承受着这么大的压力，却从不曾让我知道。”玛格洛尔努了努嘴，像是有些生气了，“即便我不是你倾诉的对象，你也从未让芬德卡诺缓解过你的压力。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯听完大笑。他想去揉玛格洛尔的头发，后者躲开了。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿——Kano，”迈兹洛斯试图吸引着兄弟的注意力，“好男孩，我知道你为什么生气。我道歉，所以不要再生气了好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我应该找来芬德卡诺，你对他可没有什么办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“Findo会给我穿衣服，问我伤口还痛不痛，或者直接让我躺下。”迈兹洛斯碰了碰精灵的手臂。“我的确拿他没有办法，他爱他的堂兄。”</p><p> </p><p>这些事玛格洛尔都不会做，即便没人能说他不关心迈兹洛斯。他认为迈兹洛斯可能会更需要一些私人空间，考虑到他兄长的骄傲，尤其是在他面前，玛格洛尔不想强迫迈兹洛斯展示自己的脆弱。</p><p> </p><p>所以除非迈兹洛斯主动开口，玛格洛尔只是在他的身边从后半夜坐到清晨，在太阳升起前再看一眼自己的兄长，然后无声离开。把剩下的空间都留给对方。</p><p> </p><p>“你穿蓝色的衣服很好看。”迈兹洛斯在观察了一会儿精灵后突然说。“虽然我以为你不太喜欢蓝色。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗，原来它是蓝色。”玛格洛尔想自己可能理解了早些时候凯勒巩怪异的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“你这话是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>“这正是我打算告诉你的事情之一，Nelyo。”玛格洛尔说，面色平静。“现在它们对我而言都没有什么差别，我无法看到事物的颜色。简单来说，就是我现在所看到的一切都是黑白的。”</p><p> </p><p>是灵魂伴侣。迈兹洛斯在几秒后反应了过来。可是——</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你的灵魂伴侣已经不在了。”玛格洛尔在意识到遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣后只开心了一天，到第三天傍晚，他就向家族的其他人宣布，自己的灵魂伴侣已不在他能够触碰到的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，现在你知道了我的灵魂伴侣其实还在埃尔达中。”</p><p> </p><p>“而且你还爱着你的灵魂伴侣，否则你不会出现‘失色’现象。”并且是很爱。迈兹洛斯补充，只有深爱到了一定地步，玛格洛尔的眼睛才会再也看不到其他颜色。</p><p> </p><p>“不要给我那种眼神。好像这是多么重要的一件事，或是你被欺骗了。”玛格洛尔因迈兹洛斯的反应而挑眉，还是那种并不在乎的语气。“我是在弄清我的灵魂伴侣是谁后便认定了他的‘死亡’，对我来说他的确已经死了。我永远也不可能有机会触碰他。”</p><p> </p><p>“但你现在又很爱他了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我一直都爱着他，不过控制在了友情范围内。”玛格洛尔在说到这儿时停顿了一下，眼神柔和了些许，像是在越过迈兹洛斯寻找某个幻影。“现在我可能只是有些嫉妒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，真是‘他’？现在我也要开始嫉妒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，你不会，Nelyo。”玛格洛尔摇头。如果你嫉妒，我会感觉到的。</p><p> </p><p>气氛一时陷入了诡异的尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你不能告诉我们那是谁？”最终还是迈兹洛斯接受了现实。在一阵沉默后，他问。</p><p> </p><p>“如果让他和其他人知道了这件事，后果一定会比我看不见颜色要严重上许多。”玛格洛尔笑了笑，“我之前也处理过类似的情况，放心吧，我考虑过了，现在这样只不过是影响了我的色彩视觉，已经是很好的结果了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯真的嫉妒了。</p><p> </p><p>他开始有意无意地寻找那个被玛格洛尔爱着的埃尔达，那个偷走了玛格洛尔眼里的色彩而不自知的人。</p><p> </p><p>没想到他最省心的弟弟竟然也是他最担心的。他的确很震惊，但这种惊愕跟知道凯勒巩爱上了阿瑞蒂尔时是不同的。这种微妙的差别令迈兹洛斯无法辨别。</p><p> </p><p>“你有没有听见我刚才的话？”玛格洛尔问，而迈兹洛斯的确答不上来。</p><p> </p><p>今天我差点又与Turco吵起来。玛格洛尔也不介意，只是又重复了一遍。“我在训练场上看到他，发现他正在劈砍稻草和皮具做的道具靶。于是我走过去，希望能和他说点什么，结果并不是很好。”</p><p> </p><p>凯勒巩的性格在玛格洛尔这里姑且还能看做是可爱，他们要是能吵起来，精灵的话可能是真说得过头了。</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯知道他们在不久前就起过一次矛盾，是关于自己的。</p><p> </p><p>我们的大哥回来后倒比不回来更让人心烦了。凯勒巩曾在营地大声说，因愤懑迈兹洛斯把王权放弃给了芬国昐，鞋尖踢起的扬尘几乎直飞到他的裤脚。“他不如一直待在桑戈洛锥姆。”</p><p> </p><p>这成功激怒了玛格洛尔。于是他终于这么做了，在凯勒巩又一次开口时攥住了精灵的领子，你永远也学不会什么叫适可而止吗？他吼了回去，压抑一段时日的情绪挤向宣泄的出口。安静，提耶科莫！而不仅是凯勒巩，库茹芬也同样愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>我们已经不在维林诺了。看着弟弟的脸，玛格洛尔逐渐放缓了语调，平静了下来。我很抱歉那样做，但你已经不能再做一个随心所欲的王子了。</p><p> </p><p>他接着就要去见芬巩，玛格洛尔只能把凯勒巩的事放到之后再处理。然而他把这些告诉迈兹洛斯，觉得自己已经错失了解决问题最合适的时机。</p><p> </p><p>“你们今天是因为什么而吵起来？”</p><p> </p><p>“准确地来说，我们只是不欢而散。”玛格洛尔将手搭上了自己的额头，“Turco不喜欢芬德卡诺，我希望他能对堂弟予以应有的尊重和礼遇，就算只凭芬德卡诺把你救了回来这一点来说。”</p><p> </p><p>可凯勒巩只是耸了耸肩。知道吗？Curvo一直以为是你会去救Nelyo。可他不这么想。“我觉得你会让他死。”他说，终于肯看向玛格洛尔。</p><p> </p><p>“他就是这么和你说的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我也没有骗你的必要。”聊到毫不省心的弟弟，玛格洛尔看上去像是瞬间憔悴了。“然后我们就那样告别了。我看着他离开，而我什么都说不出来。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯移开了玛格洛尔撑在额头的手，换成自己的来揉了揉他的黑发。别这么做。玛格洛尔虽说却也没有真正抗拒。反而不自觉地将重心靠向了迈兹洛斯。我不能从你这儿出去发型就乱了。他闭着眼睛说。实则默许了迈兹洛斯的一切举动，把自己交给了他。</p><p> </p><p>“把Turco晋升为最了解你的弟弟吧，”有很久没有跟弟弟这么亲密过，迈兹洛斯突然觉到了一种幸福感。“他说的才是你的真实想法。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“你也不能强迫他这么快喜欢上Findo。”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你在气他什么？”迈兹洛斯轻笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>“我说过我们只是不欢而散，还没有吵架。”玛格洛尔皱眉。“——他当初向你坦白自己喜欢伊瑞皙的时候，你是怎么想的。”他突然转移了话题。</p><p> </p><p>“我是很惊讶，但也不是不能接受。”尤其是知道他们很有可能还是灵魂伴侣的时候，迈兹洛斯觉得可能几百年都不会有这么离谱的事了。埃尔达近亲不婚，他不知道为什么命运会有这样的安排。</p><p> </p><p>还有更离谱的呢。玛格洛尔在心里说，没有说出口。</p><p> </p><p>“我想我只是嫉妒。”在被兄长的手蹂躏了很久的头发后，玛格洛尔说。声音很轻。</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我说你把我的头发揉乱了。”他直起身子，离开了迈兹洛斯的触碰。“我会想办法再和Turco谈谈的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔的“失色”症状被埃克希里昂先发现了。</p><p> </p><p>他本来是跟随芬巩来看望曾经的朋友的。埃克希里昂见到玛格洛尔还算开心。他们曾合作过几首曲子，在一切发生之前，埃克希里昂对玛格洛尔的情感基本都是敬慕的。</p><p> </p><p>您的视觉出问题了。埃克希里昂几乎只是在他身边呆了一会儿就得出了这个结论。我不会告诉其他人，如果您不想的话。</p><p> </p><p>在芬巩和迈兹洛斯相处的时候，他们一起走了一段路。埃克希里昂善解人意地绕过了这个话题，是玛格洛尔主动提起了关于灵魂伴侣的事。“我只是因为太喜欢那个家伙了才会‘失色’”，他说，“可不要觉得我就不能再对付奥克了。”</p><p> </p><p>他试图开了个玩笑，而埃克希里昂也笑了，告诉他自己并未这么想过。</p><p> </p><p>“如果您一直不说，我是说如果您一直不告诉你的灵魂伴侣您的爱，时间长了您会怎么样？”当然。埃克希里昂迅速补充。要是我冒犯了您自然可以不回答，还请您原谅。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是会习惯而已。”他回答。就像习惯呼吸和眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>芬巩和迈兹洛斯从屋里出来时，正好瞧见走在一起的他俩。我很高兴看到你们能相处得这么和谐。芬巩的语气有些夸张，但他是真的开心。不知道还有没有机会能听见你们的合奏。芬巩一直决心想打破诺多间的隔阂，这正是他所希望的。</p><p> </p><p>这就是我为什么在这儿。埃克希里昂低声说。图茹卡诺担心您的哥哥会拐走他的哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>我理解。玛格洛尔回应他。我也怀疑过我家是不是还会多一个弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯望着他们，眼神复杂。</p><p> </p><p>在芬巩与埃克希里昂回到芬国昐家族的住处后，迈兹洛斯提议要和玛格洛尔一起在营地走走。</p><p> </p><p>“埃葛西里昂怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“他很聪明，也很漂亮。”玛格洛尔说。“我是说你觉得他怎么样？”迈兹洛斯追问。而玛格洛尔顿了一几秒，随后低下头笑了“他对我来说可能太漂亮了，那不是我所希望拥有的美。”预料到迈兹洛斯接下来可能就会问他喜欢什么样的类型，玛格洛尔提前做出了回答。“我不喜欢黑发。”虽然现在区别不大，他之前可还是能看到的。</p><p> </p><p>“所以不是他？我是说，呃，你的灵魂伴侣。”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不可能是。他出生的时候我都多大了。”玛格洛尔笑得十分大声，几乎要引来路人的注视。“维拉，究竟是什么伤害了你的脑子？我对比自己小上好几轮的小精灵才不会有什么想法。”</p><p> </p><p>“在我不在的时候又是谁带坏了你的脾气？”迈兹洛斯反问，但因为理亏，他并没有接下去说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“不过他的确看出我的眼睛‘失色’了。怪不得图茹卡诺和芬德卡诺都那么喜欢他做自己的臣属，他大概只花了一两分钟。”</p><p> </p><p>“那他猜到你甘愿为之‘失色’的精灵了吗？”迈兹洛斯说完就感受到了一种微妙的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>“埃葛西里昂极懂社交礼仪，他没有问过多的事，自然也不会说过多的话。”决定将讨论中心从那位无辜的精灵身上移开，玛格洛尔提起了芬巩。“如果每一个弟弟都能像我们的堂弟那样可爱，你有没有幻想过你会省事很多。”</p><p> </p><p>那可最好别。迈兹洛斯在听到玛格洛尔的话后笑了。“我并不渴望有一群粘我的弟弟。”维拉啊，那样我或许是会疯掉的。</p><p> </p><p>“你只想要一个像芬德卡诺那样的堂弟？”</p><p> </p><p>“我最喜欢你，Kano。我只想要你。”发觉玛格洛尔愣住了，他又很快补充。“我是说在所有的弟弟中。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔的眼睛还是看不到任何色彩，所以他只是把迈兹洛斯的话当成了玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>很快迈兹洛斯也逐渐恢复到了可以初步开始处理政务的地步，玛格洛尔虽然还是在帮兄长分担，但再过不了多久，他相信自己就可以把这间书房完全还给它原本的主人了。</p><p> </p><p>这样尽管他想要尽可能地帮迈兹洛斯分担这些压力，精灵却很可能不会给他这个机会。想到芬巩总是在他身边窜来窜去，玛格洛尔觉得这真是残酷。</p><p> </p><p>“你必须要和Nelyo坦白。”凯勒巩出现在了玛格洛尔的营帐外。他叫住自己刚从书房回来的哥哥，并随他一起走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“——关于你不可救药地爱着他的事。”</p><p> </p><p>鉴于迈兹洛斯已让他知道凯勒巩是最了解他的弟弟，玛格洛尔的惊讶还不至于让他在喝水时打翻水杯。</p><p> </p><p>“你的眼睛是不是因为他而‘失色’了？”站在他面前，凯勒巩咄咄逼人。“很明显你的视觉出了问题，我应该早点就确认的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么，Turco？”玛格洛尔则相对平静。为什么确信是Nelyo？用平缓的语调掩盖了自己惊慌的内心。</p><p> </p><p>“你脖子上的领巾是他的。我知道你们的那玩意儿很像，几乎只有颜色不一样，但我就是一眼就能看出来你戴的是他的。只要是视觉正常和知道真相的人都看得出来，看你的样子，像是完全没有意识到。”</p><p> </p><p>更何况之前你还穿了蓝衣服。凯勒巩昂了昂下巴。我有记忆的时候起就没见你穿过几次蓝色。</p><p> </p><p>“观察得不错。”玛格洛尔评价。他朝精灵笑了一下，然后在桌前坐下，整理起了这些天带回自己房间处理的文件。</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔对待凯勒巩就像后者只是来找他用自己新学的知识换块糖的小精灵。这态度惹恼了凯勒巩，他弯下腰，将手按在了桌子上。压住玛格洛尔正要拿起的文件。</p><p> </p><p>“分析一下，Kano。”</p><p> </p><p>如果你不先跟我们那烦人的大哥表白，等有一天你的“失色”被所有人知道，那个时候大家都会开始猜你这个无法言说的秘密灵魂伴侣是谁。到那个时候你只要有一丝偏差，你长久以来一直绝望地苦恋着自己大哥的事实便会埃尔达皆知。</p><p> </p><p>这值得吗？凯勒巩质问他，你觉得他们会怎么看待和评价你们，还有我们？</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔沉默了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“什么时候你也开始在意起别人的评价了？”他抬头看着自己的弟弟。想起了精灵宣布自己不顾一切都要去追求堂妹时的样子，玛格洛尔忍不住笑了。不知道凯勒巩竟然还会有以“他人的看法”来教育人的一天。</p><p> </p><p>“我不是在跟你开玩笑。”凯勒巩猛拍了一下桌子。“该死的，卡纳芬威，你不能以这种态度对我！”</p><p> </p><p>“拍桌子和大吼大叫可不能增加你话语的说服力——”玛格洛尔从椅子上站起，隔着书桌与凯勒巩平视。“如果你想要使我信服，那么你也听着，图尔卡芬威。我问你，诺多的阵营里究竟有多少人是以战士或者将领的身份来看待我的？”</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔停顿了几秒，并没有真正给凯勒巩以回答的时间，却足以让他跟上自己的思维。</p><p>“我被取名为卡纳芬威，可埃尔达都将我视作伟大的歌者。我是一名艺术家，图尔卡芬威，没人把我当政治家或军事家看待。这意味着我是‘文弱’的，甚至‘无害’的。我不会像你或者你的大哥那样被当做话题的核心，埃尔达在考量我们费诺里安时我永远都不会是重点关注的对象，因为我既不是工匠也不是统帅。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有那么强的话题性，况且我也会渐渐习惯的。习惯看不到颜色就像习惯呼吸。这些我全部都可以应付。可如果我向Nelyo坦白——”玛格洛尔的眼神逐渐变得悲伤“他会怎么想？即便他或许怜悯我，不会反感这本不该存在的爱慕，可这还是会让他苦恼，甚至不知道怎么面对我。他已经有足够多的压力与责任了，我不想让他再对我感到愧疚。更何况还有你们，如果我真向Nelyo坦白，你们又要怎么接受。”</p><p> </p><p>凯勒巩看着他，一方面惊讶精灵竟然考虑过这么多事；一方面难以置信他竟然会忽视那个其他兄弟都有所察觉的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“你看不见颜色不代表他看不见。你戴着他的领巾他会看不出来？他反而还希望你戴着，因为他想让你深爱着的秘密灵魂伴侣知道你是他的。”凯勒巩不明白“就算我无法反驳其他的事，但我知道，我们都知道Nelyo爱着你，Kano。”</p><p> </p><p>并且我们都不会介意。</p><p> </p><p>“你以为我们会更喜欢看到那个芬德卡诺像Nelyo的小女友似的在营地里晃来晃去吗，明显地你会是一个更好的选择。醒醒吧卡纳芬威，我们已经被维拉诅咒了，没人在乎你和Nelyo背地里是不是该死的睡在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>“出去，提耶科莫。”这是玛格洛尔做出的最后回复。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔在与凯勒巩发生争执的当晚并没有按往常的时间离开自己的营帐。</p><p> </p><p>他得平抚一下自己的情绪才能去见迈兹洛斯。况且芬巩也在晚餐后来到了他们的营地，迈兹洛斯暂时也不缺人陪伴。</p><p> </p><p>他突然很想弹一弹竖琴，自从离开维林诺后，精灵的手指便几乎再没有触碰到过琴弦了。然而玛格洛尔最终还是只抚摸了一下琴身，手指悬在琴弦上拨弄了几指空气。音乐对现在来说有些不合时宜了。</p><p> </p><p>等他去到迈兹洛斯的营帐，后者已经睡了。芬巩今晚不能在这儿过夜，玛格洛尔先送走了他，再回到兄长的房间，在自己熟悉的位置上坐下。</p><p> </p><p>他那么爱迈兹洛斯，整个世界都因为精灵而失去了颜色。可他也知道自己会习惯的，就像之前的许多年都只是看着自己的兄长。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的应该好好休息。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯的声音几乎吓到了他。玛格洛尔看着精灵从床上坐起，注视着自己。</p><p> </p><p>“我以为你睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“又醒了。睡不着。”背倚着枕头，迈兹洛斯的红发铺散在了身侧。“我想听你唱歌。”</p><p> </p><p>“你在跟我开玩笑。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是在渴求你的歌声。”</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔翻了个小小的白眼，僵持了数十秒后还是屈服在了迈兹洛斯的目光下。</p><p> </p><p>“你想听什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“抒情歌。”迈兹洛斯说，朝精灵露出了一个讨好的笑。</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔就差要把眉毛挑进了刘海里。他想了想，闭上眼唱了起来：</p><p> </p><p>“今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句。</p><p> </p><p>去想我并不拥有他，感觉我已失去他。</p><p> </p><p>去聆听广阔的夜，因没有他而更加广阔。</p><p> </p><p>我的灵魂因失去了他而失落。</p><p> </p><p>我的视线试着要发现他，好像要把他拉近一样，</p><p> </p><p>我的心寻找他，而他并没有与我在一起。”</p><p> </p><p>只是一小段，玛格洛尔睁开眼，等待着迈兹洛斯的反应。</p><p> </p><p>很悲伤。年长者说。也很动听。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道我唱歌好听。”玛格洛尔觉得今晚的迈兹洛斯有些意外地孩子心性。“但还是谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你那么爱他？”迈兹洛斯突然问，听起来有些突兀。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你那么喜欢芬德卡诺？”知道对方是指什么，向后倒在椅子里，玛格洛尔反问。看着沉默的迈兹洛斯，他笑了。“你看，爱是没有答案的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我原以为你爱的人是我。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯的话令玛格洛尔瞬间僵直了身体，双手攥紧了椅子的扶手。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么要突然谈起这个。”玛格洛尔在沉默了一段时间后做出了回应。“我以为我们已经说好结束它了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是真的嫉妒他。”迈兹洛斯继续说，引来了玛格洛尔疑惑的目光。“因为我也最喜欢你，如果你喜欢的人是我，就不应该失去这个世界的色彩。”</p><p> </p><p>“我是不怀疑你在所有的弟弟中最喜欢我，Nelyo。不过还是再一次，谢谢你说出来。”</p><p> </p><p>“维拉啊，我是想吻你的唇，而不是你的额头。”你明白吗？迈兹洛斯以一种仿佛下一秒就要奔赴战场与魔苟斯决战的姿态向玛格洛尔坦白，也许我不会再有第二次机会说这些话，但是我爱你，Kano。</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔有很长一段时间都没有说话。这次沉默比上一次更长。最终，他起身来到了迈兹洛斯的床前，两手捏成了拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“你是我的灵魂伴侣，尼尔雅芬威。”他的眼睛红了，只是这次看上去像是情绪波动的结果。“我从很久很久以前就开始因喜欢你而困惑，我一直小心守护着这份感情。你不知道这对我都意味着什么。所以如果这是什么恶劣的玩笑或者赌约，我希望你能马上停止。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么我要骗你？”迈兹洛斯去拉他的手，“我爱你，而在很久以前我就知道，你也爱着我。”</p><p> </p><p>直到玛格洛尔的那位灵魂伴侣再次出现，他因抗拒那份深爱而失去眼里的色彩。迈兹洛斯这才陷入了困惑与不安之中。也许玛格洛尔从未对自己抱有过任何兄弟之外的情感，一直以来只是他单方面的一厢情愿。</p><p> </p><p>“你是怎么知道我对你的感情的？”玛格洛尔如同坠入了赫尔卡拉赫的冰峡中。原来这么久以来所有小心翼翼的伪装都是自己的自以为是——迈兹洛斯一直什么都知道，玛格洛尔突然觉得自己十分可笑。</p><p> </p><p>哦，维拉。玛格洛尔昂起头。他几乎就要哭了。他没有那么脆弱，是情绪在汹涌。</p><p> </p><p>“爱是藏不住的。”</p><p> </p><p>迈兹洛斯说，亲吻了玛格洛尔的手背。</p><p> </p><p>“你永远都知道我在想什么。Kano，即便不用看你的神情，我也能猜到你接下来想做什么。这是灵魂伴侣的默契，不是兄弟之间的，是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>而在过去生活的每一个细节中，迈兹洛斯都感受到了玛格洛尔包裹起的爱。他认为这是某种默契，他们就这样爱着彼此而又无须明言。陪伴即是这份感情的誓言。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么你从来不说，哪怕只是询问？”玛格洛尔让泪水流了出来。他看向迈兹洛斯，眼角湿润，语气却尖锐。并抗拒了迈兹洛斯想要将他拉向自己的力道。</p><p> </p><p>“因为我们都知道,Kano，一旦说了出来，带来的失望和沮丧可能会更多。”</p><p> </p><p>众口铄黄金，迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔绝无可能在人前公然表达爱意。甚至连约会都会像偷情，告白则像是练习被禁止的咒语。一旦表明心意，他们或许将不得不面对必须隐藏自己挚爱之人的苦境。</p><p> </p><p>让我吻你吧。迈兹洛斯向诺多中最伟大的歌手请求，如果我是你的灵魂伴侣，Kano，让我把你被偷走的色彩还给你。让我吻你，至少只是今晚。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我觉得对双梅而言并不存在双向暗恋，而是爱是可念不可说。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>